Retrouvailles
by LegMa
Summary: Suite à son retour dans la ville de Storybrooke -après avoir retrouvé la mémoire- Emma revoit enfin Regina. Voici leurs retrouvailles tout en douceur... .
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Legma

**Titre: **Retrouvailles

**Ship: **Swan Queen

**Rating: **K+

**Résumé: **Suite à son retour dans la ville de Storybrooke -après avoir retrouvé la mémoire- Emma revoit enfin Regina. Voici leurs retrouvailles tout en douceur... .

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède pas la série, sinon y aurait plus de logique dans les épisodes. Seul cet OS m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur: **Je suis vraiment désolée pour les lecteurs attendant une suite à 'Accident transitoire'. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'inspiration pour en faire une mais j'y travaille ;) Merci, par ailleurs pour votre accueil et les reviews que j'ai pu avoir. C'est grandement apprécié.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Retrouvailles**

Lorsque Emma sortit de chez ses parents et qu'elle vit Regina se diriger vers le Granny's, son souffle resta dans la gorge.

Un an.

Cela faisait un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Bien qu'elle n'en eût pas souvenir du tout, son esprit semblait le ressentir différemment et ce fut un mélange d'émotions qui se disputèrent la première place dans son corps, en ce moment même.

Un an... .

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle traversa la route en trottinant jusqu'à la brune qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Hey, l'interpella-t-elle légèrement essoufflée.

Regina, perdue dans ses pensées, ne reconnue pas la voix et ce fut avec un agacement perpétué de sa mauvaise journée très matinale, qu'elle se stoppa et décida de dire sa façon de penser tout en se retournant.

\- Quel est le problème avec ces personnes qui ne sont pas fichues de dire les no

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup dans sa tirade lorsqu'elle fit face à la blonde, arrêtée cinq pieds derrière elle.

\- Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle alors, perdant tout sentiment d'irritation.

Emma sourit doucement, amusée de son comportement, et ce fut les mains dans les poches du duffle coat rouge qu'elle fit un petit pas en avant.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Madame le Maire, taquina-t-elle.

Regina se départit de son état de surprise et répondit dans un même sourire.

\- C'est 'Regina', pour vous, ma chère.

Pendant quelques instants, les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent en silence, leurs sourires changeant à tour de rôle de degrés de contentement au fur et à mesure des émotions qui se multipliaient en elles.

La brune avait du mal à se faire à l'image qui se peignait devant les yeux. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis tant de temps... .

Et il se présentait enfin !

\- Vous êtes vraiment ici, murmura-t-elle en allant délicatement à sa rencontre.

\- Oui, imita Emma. Je suis bien là.

Elle ne rêvait donc pas. Emma était réellement de retour à Storybrooke... dans sa vie.

\- Il y a longtemps ?

\- Oh hum, non. Je suis arrivée cette nuit.

\- Le Capitaine a donc réussi sa mission, plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

\- Ouais, ricana Emma. Et croyez-moi, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, pour sa part.

\- Il s'en remettra... .

\- J'me fais pas de soucis pour lui.

De nouveau le silence et cet échange visuel.

La dernière fois que Regina avait plongé dans ces iris clairs – lesquels étaient, à l'époque, amplis de larmes-, elle avait pensé ne plus jamais les revoir. Pas avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivée à cause de Zelena, la Sorcière Malveillante de l'Ouest tout droit sortant du monde d'Oz. Mais pas un jour, pas une nuit blanche n'étaient passés sans qu'elle ne se perdît dans ses souvenirs et qu'elle les revécût, là devant elle, lui transmettant silencieusement les sentiments qu'ils ne pouvaient être dit par des mots.

Ô comme elle s'y était perdue tant de fois... .

Et quand elle revenait à ses esprits, c'était toujours avec un pincement dans la poitrine, un goût amer dans la bouche et une vision floue de part les larmes accumulées.

Mais aujourd'hui, il en était tout autre.

Le pincement s'était transformé en une explosion de joie qui peinait à se contenir dans la poitrine, le goût amer avait disparu et la vision... Et bien la vision restait floue. Mais à cause d'émotions plus joyeuses.

Emma les perçut très bien dans les yeux de la brune, et elle était persuadée qu'il devait en être de-même, la concernant.

\- C'est sympa de vous revoir, Regina, avoua-t-elle alors d'une voix douce accompagnée d'un délicat sourire.

\- Le plaisir est partagé... Emma.

La blonde se permit de se perdre dans la voix grave et tremblante du Maire, qui faisait écho dans ses oreilles.

_Mon Dieu, cette voix,_ pensa-t-elle en freinant ses émotions. _Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ?_

Inconsciemment, elles s'étaient approchées plus près l'une de l'autre, ne laissant plus qu'un pied entre elles.

A aucun moment, elles ne s'étaient quittées du regard jusqu'à ce que de petites gouttes de pluies éclatassent leur bulle et ne vinssent atterrir sur leurs visages.

Emma leva machinalement les yeux pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle savait déjà puis porta son attention sur le Granny's se trouvant derrière Regina avant de les rediriger vers le ciel.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça ne sera pas qu'un petit nuage passager...

Elle reposa ensuite les yeux sur la jeune femme qui semblait boire les paroles qu'elle débitait sans se soucier un seul instant de ce qu'il l'entourait.

\- Que dites-vous qu'on aille s'abriter au Granny's ? On pourra parler du temps perdu et de Henry, autour d'un café.

A l'évocation de leur fils, les émotions de Regina doublèrent instantanément et encore plus lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pu faire de seconde potion pour lui ramener également ses souvenirs.

\- Henry, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle en portant une main contre sa poitrine où il avait prit l'habitude, depuis son plus jeune âge, de poser sa joue.

Son petit Prince... .

Il lui manquait tellement !

Si Blanche n'avait pas été présente, elle aurait commis l'irréparable, dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Et en ce jour, toutes ces émotions; ces sentiments qui se matérialisaient en plus grand nombre, n'auraient jamais été ressenti.

Car sans coeur, il en aurait été purement impossible.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Et-il au courant ? s'empressa-t-elle de vouloir savoir.

\- Allons discuter de tout ça, au chaud.

Lui souriant gentiment, Emma lui ouvrit le passage tout en maintenant respectueusement une main dans le bas de son dos, Regina se laissant gracieusement faire.

Et alors que la porte du petit diner se refermait derrière le duo qui prenait place sur une même banquette, l'averse se mit à tomber.

Mais à travers ce temps pluvieux où les pensées de certains habitants se calquaient, un soleil fit son apparition de derrière un nuage, illuminant de ses rayons chaleureux, le bâtiment, concordant parfaitement avec l'effervescence de la Reine et de la Sauveuse qui s'étaient enfin retrouvées... pour probablement, ne plus se quitter avant un long moment.

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Bon ok, je vous avouerais que j'ai grandement envie de faire une suite à cet OS. *mon Dieu, pauvre de moi...et de vous lol* C'est juste que je veux absolument voir Emma remercier comme il se doit, Regina pour les souvenirs qu'elle lui a donné ! :3**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aurez appréciés cet OS.**

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**

**Bises,**

**Legma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, Oncers. J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

**Me revoici avec une suite. Je sais qu'elle a tardé à arriver (tout comme mes remerciements à vos reviews, d'ailleurs. Encore mille excuse.) et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser donc j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra... . Dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu qu'Emma remercie Regina pour lui avoir donné cette nouvelle vie avec leur fils. J'ai durement tenté pour que ça ne paraisse pas OOC donc si jamais vous n'aimez pas, je comprendrais ^^.**

**EmiFranck: Merci beaucoup pour ton message :) Comme pour les autres Oncers, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOooOoOo**

A peine s'étaient-elles débarrassées de leur manteau, qu'Emma avait été accueilli chaleureusement par Granny – à qui elle n'avait pu refuser une étreinte avant de se rasseoir au côté de Regina.

La conversation entre les deux femmes, fraîchement réunies, avaient été délicate à débuter dans cet endroit public où pratiquement tous les clients n'avaient cessé de venir s'interposer pour saluer la blonde. Mais après quelques minutes et deux tasses de café servies à leur table, le calme était revenu et leur conversation avait pu débuter normalement.

Emma avait alors répondu aux questions de Regina, plus tôt demandées à l'extérieur, concernant Henry. Elle l'avait mise au courant qu'il ne se souvenait effectivement de rien et qu'elle lui avait fait croire qu'ils étaient venus ici pour le travail.

Regina n'était pas spécialement satisfaite de cette situation, et ne s'était pas cachée de le dire à Emma. Mais elle s'était ensuite empressée de la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de mentir à leur fils; qu'elle comprenait très bien. Ce qui la dérangeait, cependant, était qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de fabriquer assez de potion pour eux deux.

Elle s'en voulait énormément pour cela et Emma le voyait très bien.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, posa-t-elle la main sur l'avant-bras de Regina posté sur la table. Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera le moyen d'en refaire.

\- Vous êtes bien optimiste, perdit-elle le regard dans sa tasse.

\- Bah disons que j'ai gardé la fiole que Hook m'avait donnée et il y reste quelques gouttes alors j'peux m'le permettre.

Entendant cela, Regina releva vivement la tête et dévisagea la jeune femme qui souriait fièrement.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle les yeux emplis d'espoir.

\- Oui, M'dame. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être utile.

\- Je vois que vous avez appris à penser plus intelligemment durant cette année passée.

\- Oh si vous saviez le nombre de choses que cette année m'a apportée... .

Elle retira sa main -manquant instantanément, tout comme la brune, la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentit sous elle- et réajusta sa position sur la banquette. Penchée en avant, les bras croisés sur la table, Emma se débattait avec ses pensées, ne sachant pas comment aborder le prochain sujet de conversation.

\- Je...

Elle souffla, tête baissée.

Pourquoi était-ce tout simplement si difficile de le dire ?

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Regina.

\- Ça va, la rassura-t-elle d'un doux sourire. C'est juste que... Je... J'ai pensé à ça durant tout le trajet jusqu'ici. A cette année entière passée à New-York où tout était parfait.

Prenant confiance, elle pivota sur la banquette, pliant les jambes sur le côté afin de faire entièrement face à la brune, et dans une profonde respiration, elle continua son récit en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

\- Là-bas j'ai un appart' dans une résidence hautement sécurisée où Henry y est en sûreté. Ce qui est une bonne chose, vous savez, car vu mon travail on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un taré. Henry, justement, aime cette ville. Il a tous ses repères et des tas d'amis avec lesquels il adore passer du temps. Il aime beaucoup le collège, aussi. Mais juste à cause des rencontres qu'il y fait. En ce qui concerne les cours, c'est une toute autre histoire, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais il a quand même de très bonnes notes.

_Certaines choses ne changent pas_, pensa tendrement Regina tandis que le diner se vider petit à petit et que le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon.

Elle n'en fit pas part à haute voix, cela dit. Elle ne voulait pas interrompre ce moment où Emma semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose d'important. Si important qu'elle avait besoin d'y passer par quatre chemins.

\- D'ailleurs, quand il a fini dans le top trois de sa classe, je lui ai offert une console de jeux pour le récompenser. Sauf qu'avec le temps, je me suis vite rendue compte que c'était une grosse erreur. Il est devenu accro et passe pratiquement ses journées accroché à la console portable qu'il s'est payée par la suite, avoua-t-elle honteusement dans une grimace.

Elle redoutait que Regina lui en voulût pour ça et lui fît la morale, mais il n'en fut rien à son plus grand soulagement et étonnement. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle avait toute son attention et que la brune buvait ses paroles.

Alors toujours les yeux plongés dans les siens, elle décida de poursuivre et d'aller au bout de ce qu'elle voulait lui avouer.

\- C'est tellement devenu une part entière de sa personnalité, maintenant, que j'ai été obligé de le rejoindre dans son addiction. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut passer comme soirée à jouer ! Chaque samedi, on s'installe confortablement sur le canapé avec des bols débordant de chips, puis on se prend chacun une manette et on joue durant des heures, à chasser des créatures fantastiques. Une fois, débuta-t-elle à rire, on était tellement à fond dans notre quête, qu'on n'a pas fait attention que le jour commençait déjà à se lever. Si vous aviez vu l'état dans lequel on se trouvait quand on a enfin décidé d'aller dormir. Henry a eu un mal de tête si fort qu'il n'a plus touché à ses consoles durant une semaine entière.

Regina sourit en entendant cette histoire. Cela semblait avoir été un merveilleux week-end pour son fils et sa mère biologique.

Mais l'émotion était devenue trop forte durant ce récit que son regard ne tarda pas à s'embuer de larmes. S'empressant de vouloir le cacher, elle détourna la tête et avala le reste de son café avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez tous deux de bons souvenirs.

Emma avait reprit son calme depuis peu et fut rappeler à son but par la femme.

\- Oui, dit-elle doucement. On en a des tas. Et c'est là où je voulais en venir.

Intriguée, Regina lui refit face.

\- Ces jours passés là-bas ont été grandioses. Henry et moi...

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- On adore notre vie à New-York. Tout est si tranquille et... cool. On a réussi à fonder quelque chose rien qu'à nous, en s'en sortant très bien. Henry s'est épanoui dans cette nouvelle vie, déclara-t-elle la voix pleine d'émotions. Mais rien n'aurait été possible sans les souvenirs que vous nous avez transmis. Rien n'aurait été possible sans vous.

Et tandis que Regina était surprise par cette déclaration, Emma laissait les émotions l'envahir et ce fut dans un geste purement irréfléchi qu'elle lui attrapa chacune des mains.

\- Je me suis souvenue clairement hier soir, de ce que vous m'aviez dit avant qu'on ne parte d'ici. Ce que je ferais avec Henry durant cette nouvelle vie serait réel mais le reste ne serait simplement que des souvenirs fictifs. Seulement...

Les larmes s'agglutinait à une telle vitesse qu'Emma ne put en empêcher une ou deux de rouler le long de ses joues rosies, se fichant royalement si les dernières personnes dans le diner – en l'occurrence Granny et le personnel- la voyaient.

\- Seulement, Regina, vous m'avez donnée les plus merveilleux souvenirs que j'ai pu rêver d'avoir, renifla-t-elle. Le jour où je n'ai pas abandonné Henry à sa naissance; ses premiers mots; ses premiers pas; son premier jour à l'école; lui apprendre à lire, toutes ces choses... vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça m'est si précieux.

A ce stade de la conversation, le Maire faisait tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes qui étaient revenues en force. Elle ne voulait pas craquer.

Mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

Loin de là.

Et surtout pas quand Emma Swan, larmoyante, lui tenait fermement les mains.

\- Sans vous, ja...jamais je n'aurais réussi à donner cette vie à Henry. Et jamais je n'aurais connu cette sensation et ce bonheur d'avoir été une mère dès le début.

\- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, parvint à parler Regina d'une une voix rauque.

\- Oh non, vous avez fait tellement plus... .

Lui lâchant une main doucement, elle alla prestement se sécher les larmes sur les joues mais c'était une action en vain car de nouvelles glissaient à leur tour sans qu'elle ne pût y remédier.

\- Je ne connais pas très bien la magie mais je suis persuadée d'une chose: vous n'auriez pas pu inventer tout cela. Ces souvenirs que notre fils et moi avons... ils ont été réels, une fois, pas vrai ? C'étaient les vôtres. Vous m'avez transmis vos propres souvenirs.

Regina ouvrit la bouche mais, abasourdie, rien n'en sortit pour le moment.

Comment Emma avait-elle pu le deviner si vite ?

N'y résistant plus, elle baissa la tête et laissa les larmes enfin couler mollement.

Ce que ces retrouvailles pouvaient être dures, émotionnellement !

\- C'était plus facile de remplacer mon image par la vôtre, avoua-t-elle alors dans un murmure.

Mais par le calme dans le diner, ce murmure parvint distinctement aux oreilles de la blonde.

Envahit par un plein d'émotions que son coeur parvenait très mal à contenir, elle laissa un souffle et la tension s'échapper de son corps.

Pour des raisons sur lesquelles elle ne voulait pas se pencher pour l'instant, cette révélation lui faisait mal.

Regina Mills. Cette femme qui avait tant changé et pour laquelle elle semblait ressentir peut-être autre chose qu'une simple amitié, cette Regina là... lui avait donner tout ce qu'elle possédait, jusqu'à ses souvenirs les plus personnels concernant Henry, prenant ainsi le risque que leur fils ne se souvînt plus jamais ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

N'y tenant plus, Emma sentit le besoin de l'avoir contre elle et ce fut donc sans une once d'hésitation ou d'appréhension, qu'elle lui lâcha les mains pour l'étreindre.

Au début surprise par ce geste qui la fit se braquer et s'assurer d'un regard inquiet que personne ne les voyait dans cette position, Regina se laissa prudemment aller et vint timidement l'encercler avec les bras, ses mains se posant à plat dans le haut du dos -rencontrant au passage la longue chevelure légèrement bouclée par le temps humide.

Posant chacune le menton sur l'épaule de l'autre, les deux jeunes femmes se détendirent dans cette étreinte chaleureuse.

\- Merci, chuchota Emma à l'oreille de la brune.

\- Je ne voulais que votre bonheur à tous les deux, avoua-t-elle de la même manière, tout en gardant les yeux clos.

\- Et vous avez réussi.

Une dernière larme fit son chemin sur la joue de Regina, venant s'abattre dans les cheveux blond de la jeune femme -contre laquelle elle se sentait apaisée-, avant qu'elle ne décidât de mettre fin à cette démonstration d'affection devant Granny qui -malgré la prudence du Maire- les regardait, choquée, par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Je pense que c'est assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, plaisanta-t-elle en venant effacer les traces de larmes qui avaient probablement dérangé son maquillage bien que waterproof.

\- Ouais, imita Emma. Vous avez raison.

Elle expira à fond, passant dans le même temps les mains dans les cheveux, avant de s'adosser brutalement contre la banquette.

\- Désolée. Je sais que se prendre dans les bras n'est pas quelque chose que nous faisons mais... je... je crois que j'en avais besoin, avoua-t-elle bassement.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, l'apaisa Regina.

\- Ok... Bon je suppose alors que c'est trop tôt pour vous inviter à venir voir Henry ? s'enquit-elle doucement en observant le profil de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, ferma-t-elle brièvement les yeux. Beaucoup trop tôt.

\- Demain, alors ? Je lui dirais que vous êtes une amie.

\- Je...Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de m'adresser à lui en sachant qu'il ne saura pas que je suis sa mère.

\- Hé, se redressa-t-elle en attrapant à nouveau la main de la brune. Je vous promets qu'il retrouvera ses souvenirs, Regina.

Cette dernière tourna lentement la tête vers elle et vit dans son regard qu'elle disait la vérité. Du moins, Emma croyait dur comme fer à ses paroles... . Ce qui était suffisant pour la rassurer.

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle alors. Je vous fais confiance.

\- Bien, lui sourit Emma.

Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se perdre dans le regard de l'une et de l'autre, alors rougit de part les larmes déversées plus tôt, jusqu'à ce que la clochette de la porte du diner ne se mît à tinter, les ramenant toutes deux à la réalité.

Regina jeta alors un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale.

Bientôt 20h. Le Granny's ne tarderait pas à être remplit de clients pour le dîner.

\- Il se fait tard...

\- Vous voulez qu'on mange ensemble ? se précipita de demander Emma.

Elle fut elle-même étonnée d'avoir poser cette question mais ne le regrettait pas pour autant.

\- Euh... je... je vous remercie mais ces retrouvailles m'ont quelque peu épuisée. Je vais rentrer, sourit aimablement Regina en attrapant son manteau.

\- Oh, oui d'accord. Je vais y aller aussi. Henry doit probablement se demander où je suis passée.

Emma se leva alors de la banquette et permit au Maire de passer.

Toutes deux enfilèrent leur manteau en silence puis quittèrent le diner après qu'Emma eût payé leurs cafés.

Elles n'allèrent pas bien loin ensemble, s'arrêtant simplement au bout de l'allée.

La pluie avait cessé mais une brise fraîche s'apesentait.

\- Bon... c'est là que nos chemins se séparent, déclara Emma.

Elle mit sa capuche, empêchant ainsi ses cheveux de virevoleter dans tous les sens.

\- On se voit demain ? Je viendrais avec la fiole.

\- D'accord. Venez à la mairie dans l'après-midi.

\- Ok. Bonne nuit, Regina.

\- Bonne nuit, Emma.

Elles se sourirent, puis d'un commun accord silencieux, se tournèrent le dos et prirent leur direction respective.

Ce ne fut alors que trente secondes plus tard, que Regina entendit la voix de la blonde l'alpaguer d'un « Hey !» fort et clair.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela.

Il semblerait que cela aller devenir leur marque personnelle.

Elle se retourna alors, la trouva sur le milieu de la route et lui répondit de la même façon.

\- Hey !

\- J'voulais juste vous dire que euh... Je suis contente d'être de retour.

\- Et je suis ravie que vous le soyez.

Emma se demanda un instant si Regina était ravie qu'elle fût de retour ou si elle l'était qu'elle fût contente d'être de retour. Cependant, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui poser la question que l'horloge de la bibliothèque sonna 20h.

Surprise d'entendre cela, la blonde se tourna vivement vers la source du bruit avant de reposer son regard étonné sur la brune.

\- Des tas de choses ont changé, durant votre absence, l'informa-t-elle d'un fin sourire.

\- Je vois ça... Hâte que vous me montriez tous ces changements.

Elles se sourirent une énième et dernière fois pour la soirée, le vent chatouillant leur visage et envoyant des frissons dans tout leur corps, puis partirent pour de bon chacune chez-soi, la tête et le coeur emplis de sentiments.

Il ne restait plus qu'à ces sentiments de se trouver un nom... .

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Et voilà. Une fin définitive, je pense. **

**J'espère que vous ça vous a plu quand même... Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt. :)**

**Bises,**

**Legma.**


End file.
